


Self Indulgence

by mxjoyride



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas, Female Solo, Fishnets, Gen, Holidays, Hoodies, Male Solo, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxjoyride/pseuds/mxjoyride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just in time for the holidays, a self-indulgent series about my faves engaging in a little self indulgence! It's my present to myself, but I hope some of you will enjoy it as well.  All solo stories, all featuring tights and/or fuzzy/cozy clothes (both favorite fetishes of mine I haven't really explored in my other fics), all lighter than my usual fare, mostly vaguely holiday themed, written while listening to classical Christmas music.  Chapter 1: Paige.  Chapter 2: Sami Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a lovely little Christmas party.  Paige worried it wouldn’t be – it was, after all, the sort of thing that called for nice clothes and a bottle of wine for the host, things that generally meant awkwardness in Paige’s world.  But she’d ended up nearly one of the last to leave, and as late as it was, she was still wide awake, head buzzing with the sort of glowing feeling that comes from easy conversation and friends new and old.  

As Paige glanced at her reflection in her bedroom mirror, she had to admit, she looked pretty great.    She’d gone with a simple black cocktail dress and black heels – a classic look for a reason, certainly.  Though not the most comfortable one after several hours standing around talking.  She sighed loudly once she kicked her shoes off.  Sweet blissful relief.  That tight dress and itchy bra were the next to go.  They weren’t as bad as the shoes, but at this point it still felt incredible to be finally free of them.

All that was left now was Paige’s tights, but she didn’t want to take those off just yet.  They were black fishnets, of course – Paige was still going to be herself, even at a fancy Christmas party.  The mesh was very fine and soft and felt so good against her skin, especially with nothing else underneath.  Paige liked the texture of them so much that she kept having to resist the urge to touch her legs at the party.  Well, now she didn’t have to.

She put on her favorite hoodie, zipped it up, and smiled.  It was her favorite for a reason.  The softness felt so nice against her skin, she felt tingly.  After such a good night, it made her feel even better to be so cozy.  She snuggled her arms into the hoodie’s kangaroo pocket as she walked to her sofa.  She lay down and started to flip through the channels on her TV.Nothing really interesting was on, as one might expect this late on a Saturday.Finally, she settled on a documentary about UFOs, mostly because the narrator had a soothing voice and the music was kind of cool.She thought she might have seen it before.

Paige’s hands drifted to her thighs, and she started to play with her tights. The feeling of the mesh rubbing against her thighs sent little sparkles through Paige’s nerves – she couldn’t get enough of it.The more she did it, the better it felt, and soon she was hardly paying attention to the TV at all.She was feeling warmer inside by the second, and her nerves were getting more and more sensitive.

Her hands moved higher up her thighs.She could feel the wetness growing between her legs now, and she started to become more aware of the softness of her hoodie against her skin – it felt so wonderfully tingly.When she moved just right, her nipples brushed against the fleece, which shot a lovely little spark of sensation through her and she couldn’t help but moan.

Paige teased herself like this for a little while longer, until she felt so sensitive and turned on she could hardly stand it.Then, she ran her fingertip lightly over her clit through her tights and let out a long, shuddering, needy moan. She wanted so much more.Still, she drew this out longer, only rubbing herself lightly through the mesh, loving the way its texture felt against her most sensitive spot.Gradually, she rubbed harder, pulling the tights tighter against her with her other hand, and she moaned increasingly louder, lower and throatier, feeling all of the delicious tension building inside her.

Soon, all the tension inside Paige reached a fever pitch, and soon it all came shaking out of her, glittering the most exquisite sensations straight to her brain, nearly making her scream at how intense and wonderful it all felt.Wave after wave crashed through her, softer each time, until it finally subsided, leaving a cloud of fuzzy bliss in its wake.She curled up on her side and hugged her knees into her chest and giggled just a little bit at how happy she felt.


	2. Chapter 2

Sami liked a lot of things about the holidays, but he had to admit that his favorite thing was the free time. It was nice, for once, to have more than a day or two in a row that wasn’t occupied by training, wrestling, and travel. So, today he’d slept in, and now it was almost lunchtime and he was just now lazily getting out of the shower. It had been a long, leisurely shower, as hot as he could take it, and now his skin was hot and pink and clean and soapy-smelling and little more sensitive than usual, so the softness of his towel made him feel downright tingly. It all made him feel, well, kind of sexy really.  

He walked out of the bathroom and smiled to himself. Should he? Yes, he should. For once, he had time to really enjoy it. He opened the bottom drawer of his dresser and dug through all the pairs of tights he kept there. All different colors and patterns. They all felt so nice and looked so good that he had a hard time deciding which ones he wanted to put on today. Then his fingers landed on a silky sheer purple pair. Those seemed just right.

He sat on the edge of his bed, rolled up one leg of the tights, and started to slowly slide them onto his leg. He took his time, enjoying the feeling of more and more of the tight, silky fabric hugging his leg, then he went equally slowly up his other leg. After that, he slipped the tights over his waist – now he was fully enveloped in silky goodness. Something about wearing tights made his nerves feel even more sensitive in the best way. Every movement felt a little amazing.

He ran his hands over his legs – he liked the way his leg muscles felt through the tights – and looked at himself in the mirror. He was always a little surprised at how much better his legs looked in tights, and these purple tights in particular, they really suited him, he thought. They were a very vibrant purple, just sheer enough. It was a shame people still thought it was weird for him to wear them in public. He didn’t get it. Oh well. He could still wear them here.

He lay on his bed and pulled his fleece blanket over him, his feet and calves still dangling out from under the blanket. He sighed and nuzzled the side of his face against the blanket. Nearly every bit of him was covered by something that felt great. He slid his hands under the blanket and glided his hands over his legs. Silkiness everywhere. He was getting hard now, and the constriction of the tights just made it feel everything feel even hotter. He wiggled his toes. Even that was great now.

After a little while of just enjoying the feeling of everything, he started to lightly rub his cock through the tights. He let out a very soft, smiley moan. Each little touch felt better. The harder he got, the more the tights constricted him, and the extra pressure made him feel that much more deliciously sensitive and moan just a bit louder. Part of him was desperate to get his cock out from under those tights, and the other part of him loved that desperate feeling. He drew it out as long as he could until finally, he couldn’t take it anymore -- he was so hard he was dripping. He took his cock out of the tights.

Still, he didn’t want to finish so quickly. He wrapped his fist around his cock and stroked it with long, slow strokes. He moaned and cursed some under his breath as sparks of sensation shuddered through him. He sped his strokes up gradually, resisting the urge to go too fast – he knew by now how much better it felt to be patient. Slowly, he felt all of that wonderful energy building inside him – a little bit electric, a little bit cloudy, filling him up in the most perfect way, until it finally shot out of him, a shining rush, and he groaned out pure and total satisfaction. When he was done, he closed his eyes in a blissful hazed and wondered if it was too late to go eat some waffles.


End file.
